〈全文备份〉死囚 （言金恩闪）
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 言金/恩闪 完结全篇


《死囚》

全篇一一

白色瓷砖，白色天花板，高高挂着的无影灯，和配有束具的深绿色手术床。就连空气中都能闻到淡淡的消毒水气味。

很像医院，却不是。

倒和正在这张床上进行的行为很相似。

横陈其上的美丽身体，瓷器一样的肌肤上满是淤青、尚未愈合的创口和重得足以出血的鞭伤。被摧残凌辱至此的身体理应远远不及全盛时候的完美，但本来言峰所拥有的就是和常人迥异的审美，所以眼前的这具身体在他眼中，越是凄惨就越富有魅力，无论是从审美角度来讲，还是从性吸引力方面来讲。

手术刀就摆在手边，而这个浑身散发出绝望的吸引力的人四肢被缚，完全任人为所欲为。实际上，仅仅是抑制住切开伤口，把这美丽肉体支离破碎的欲望，就已经足够证明言峰此人的自制力到底是有多强了。

他的视线像个最虔诚的信徒一样狂热又像是刀锋能切开机理一样精确冰冷，舔舐一样扫过每一寸裸露出来的肌肤，说话的语气却是温柔的。

"抱歉。"

言峰有一把低沉醇厚的好嗓音，得益于此，即使是不含多少真心的致歉，也触人心弦。

和他掌心厚实的温度相比，这幅身体实在是太冰冷了，曾经富有弹性的迷人肌肤也因为长时间的虐待而枯萎。爱抚一样地流连在肚脐，下滑到被大大分开的两腿之间，然后无比细致地按摩着苍白到泛青的大腿。

这双形状优美如雕塑的腿已经成了装饰品，关键的肌腱早就被切断，再也站不起来了。现在还能保持如此的美态，完全是得益于言峰每日勤勤恳恳的按摩。

因为肌肉不可避免的萎缩的原因，这双腿摸起来倒是比曾经要柔软得多。在难得保持干净滑嫩的大腿内侧，此刻遍布着光是看起来就觉得疼痛的齿痕，已经被好好地擦拭过，但仍在渗出新的鲜血。言峰叹了口气，用镊子夹着酒精棉球仔细拭去血痕，酒精渗入伤口，稍微用力按压，就得到了一声甜美的闷哼。

因为嘴被塞住了，听不到更动听的声音，倒是很遗憾。

清洁过伤口之后，言峰带上橡胶手套，倾下身体，仔细观察着最中间那受伤严重的部位，这次比以往任何一次都过分，脆弱的穴口被折磨得红肿不堪，甚至无法好好闭合，没有清理干净的精液混杂着血丝从那里流出来，把床单都濡湿了一块。

"...必须要好好清理干净才行。"他喃喃道。

掰开白皙的臀瓣，仅仅插进去一根食指，肿胀的内壁就颤抖起来，即使疼到这种地步也不发出声音，尖利的犬齿深深陷进勒住嘴巴的布条里。

但疼痛绝不会因为他的隐忍减少半点。这种状况进行灌肠是行不通的，为了让最深处的精液也能流出来，言峰把手术床调高，又小心地插进一根手指，把穴口撑开。

"呜..."

如果腿还能用上力气的话，他会挣扎的很厉害吧。言峰迷醉地眯起眼睛，这个因为忍受不住痛苦而发出的悲鸣，尽管细微的近乎气音，对他而言也一样美妙到百听不厌的程度。

"抱歉，"言峰重复着歉意的话语："这次做过头了，没有必要做到这种程度。放心吧，今天碰过你的人，我都会处理掉，吉尔伽美什。"

只听语气的话，像极了对爱人的耳语。

拨开被汗水和血粘连在一起的金色额发，虔诚地亲吻满是冷汗的额头，长而有力的手指摸索着形状完美的颅骨，指尖按上他左额上新添的伤口，动作好似在抚慰，力道却大的足够让刚刚结痂的创口撕裂。

"疼么？"他低低地问："会觉得疼得话，下次就不要再做这种蠢事了。如果你死了的话，我可是会非常困扰的。"

"而且..."他顿了顿："你死了之后，会不好过的可不是我一个人。你明白的吧，吉尔伽美什？"

之前一直都对言峰的话毫无反应的金发青年，听到这里，缓缓地点了点头，从塞住嘴巴的麻布后传来低低的"呜"声，作为回答。

那双美丽到仿佛具有魔性的红色美目，色泽依旧是瑰丽的，却像是篝火将熄时的余烬，即使明亮如昔，却终究是要熄灭了。

言峰伸出手想去抚摸他纤长的金色睫毛，却被名为吉尔伽美什的青年一个偏头躲过。他倒也并不在意。

眼下还是为他治疗比较重要。说不想让他死的话，即使吉尔伽美什不相信，言峰自己却知道真假。

他今天真的伤得很重，尤其是脆弱的体内。那群人...一点也不知道分寸的么？言峰不可自抑地对自己的下属们产生了怒意。

一点点导出精液的过程中，即使隔着手套，言峰也能感受到肠壁上许多细小的伤口，有的已经在流血，好在没有裂开，如果那样就真的是麻烦了。眼下吉尔伽美什最需要的是休养，不过，他又怎么能够好好休息呢？不说别人，首先自己就不会让他休息。

吉尔伽美什现在的身体状况，大概没有人比言峰更清楚。就算以后不再添新伤，动用顶尖的医疗资源让他好好疗养，能不能救他一命就要另说，何况是现在。这样下去的话，言峰能做的也就是看着他就这么慢慢死去而已。无能为力，甚至于他自己就是加害者中的一员。

念及于此，言峰就觉得痛苦地简直要掉下泪来。啊啊，在他终于步向死亡之前，到底还有多少时间可以陪伴着自己呢？眼前这份仅存的美丽，也终有步入崩坏，毁灭殆尽的一天。

这个事实让他悲痛却又格外地...兴奋。

不过就算结局是注定的，也不能不做努力。言峰尽量轻柔地为吉尔伽美什已经非常脆弱的身体做着清理，虽然这具破破烂烂的美丽身体对他的诱惑不亚于媚药，但一切以大局为重，这点自制力他还是有的。

"很多时候，我真的不清楚你在想些什么。"虽然知道对方被封住了口，没可能回答自己，言峰还是自顾自地搭着话："大概是因为我并不了解你的缘故。毕竟在你来到'这边'之前，我们只有一面之缘而已。"

他抬起头，对上吉尔伽美什猩红色的视线。这个人真的很有意思，言峰想，就算落到了这般田地，看着自己的眼神仍然像是看着一只蚂蚁。

对，就像那一天一样。

言峰回忆着："那个时候我还没有爬到现在这个位置，作为一个普通兵士，跟着部队去你的国家参加庆典，仔细想想到现在也没过多少年。"他一边说着，一边一丝不苟地进行着也许应该称之为清理的行为，之所以冠上"也许"的前缀词，是因为那紧紧包裹着自己的，炽热而湿润的肉壁，和随着自己手指的深入，渐渐急促甜美起来的，那压抑在麻布后面的喘息，都给他一种错觉，仿佛接下来将发生在这张死板的手术床上的，会是一场火热亲密的性交。

吉尔伽美什的脸苍白得甚至泛着青色，面颊却因为情欲而翻腾着血色，红润起来的唇瓣紧紧咬着布条，却不可抑制地泄露出些许乱了调的低喘。这幅模样看在言峰眼里是何其诱人而惹人怜爱，和记忆里第一次窥见的他的面容形成鲜明的对比。

"你大概已经不记得了吧？毕竟那个时候，在你的王国里举行的庆典数不胜数，向我的国家这样向你朝拜的国家，你大概连名字都记不全吧？"言峰低声说着，语调好像叹息："但我可是记得清清楚楚。你坐在最高的王座上，向下俯视着我所在的广场，我要看清你的脸，必须高高扬起头才行。至于触碰，更是想都不用想。"

那双明艳得无法形容，却又傲慢得无可比拟的绯色眼瞳，只是一瞥，却被言峰铭记了很长时间。还尚且年轻，自以为无法感知到美的言峰，却忍不住想着，那高贵华奢的金色美貌，要是有一天能够触摸就好了。

"虽然你会生气，但我还是要说，这场战争，来得真是太好了。"

言峰由衷地说。

现在已经鲜少动怒的吉尔伽美什听到他这话，却罕见地露出怒容来。言峰非常喜欢他愤怒的模样，几乎和他痛苦的样子不相上下。锋利的金色眉毛倒数，面颊绯红，就连那一双眼睛也因为激烈的感情重新亮起来。言峰最喜欢他气血翻腾，活色生香的样子，因为可以从他那里感受到鲜活美味的生命力。

他俯下身体，搁着麻布条亲吻吉尔伽美什。无法好好触碰到他的唇舌，但言峰并不在意。紧紧贴着他的面颊，深吸一口气，仿佛可以嗅到新鲜的血香和生命，言峰饥渴地舔舔嘴唇。

"我并不了解你，也不知道在我和你相识之前，你究竟是过着怎样的人生。但想必，那一定是美妙到让人自傲的人生吧。"言峰说着，指向不明的嫉妒穿刺着他的心："你曾拥有一切—这现在让你饱受苦痛的一切。不仅仅是我的陛下做梦都想从你那里套出下落的宝库，我原以为你是那种高高在上因而冷酷无情的人，但并不是。你能够爱人，也为人所爱，你们一定非常相爱吧，因为你甚至都到了这一步，还是要不遗余力地保护他，不是吗？"

"我同样不清楚你们之前到底是怎么过的。不过..."言峰微笑着浅浅抽动埋在对方体内的手指，饱经蹂躏的肉壁已经差不多清理干净，细小的伤痕和流血昭示着这具身体到底承受过怎样的苦楚，但即使如此，那甜腻地纠缠着言峰手指的肠壁，稍微刺激着敏感带，就再度不争气地动起情来。他些许加快了速度，就能听见吉尔伽美什低低的呻吟。这幅美妙身体的感度，着实好到令人心荡。

"如果没有亲眼见过 ，谁又能想得到呢？曾经作为英雄王而被万人所景仰的你，居然拥有着淫荡到这种程度的身体...被抱过的次数连你自己都记不清了吧？不过你的话，还是适合被安放在最奢华柔软的床榻上，由你的爱人温存、细致地拥抱，像我们这样的做法，简直是暴殄天物。"

言峰抽出插在他体内的手指，调笑似的摸了摸那已经半勃的漂亮分身。他像是突然想起来一样，凑在吉尔伽美什耳边问："对了，你说，如果这么珍视你的他，看见你被我的那群下属们凌辱奸污的样子，会露出怎样的表情呢？"

闻言吉尔伽美什瞪大了眼睛，咬着布条，发出"唔唔"的声音，像是要说些什么。言峰抚摸着他急促起伏的胸口，安抚道："我知道、我知道。'别让恩奇都看见'，是吗？放心，只要你不轻举妄动，我就不会那么做的。别生气，你的身体状况不适合动怒。"

言峰暂时离开吉尔伽美什的身体，从随身带着的公文包里掏出一盒录影带。他把录影带插进播放机里，正对着吉尔伽美什床前的电视上播放着的画面，就从无聊的新闻节目，切换到了还有些模糊、时不时窜着白花的镜头。

通过黑白的画面，能看见一个坐在椅子上的青年。他的相貌很英俊，头发有些长，眼睛和头发都是一色的浓黑，神情肃穆得甚至有些忧郁。他的手脚带着镣铐，可衣衫整齐，整个人看上去也很有精神，应该没受过什么苦头。

他望着镜头，似乎是很努力地挤出一丝笑来："吉尔..."。

吉尔伽美什有些出神地看着电视上的画面。言峰看着这样的他，出言提醒道："我有好好遵守约定，一周让你看一次恩奇都的境况。放心，托你的福，他过得还算滋润。而且，绝对不知道你的情况。他对此倒是很焦急呢，不过要我说，他还是不知道为好。"

言峰为吉尔伽美什整理乱了的病服，用手指梳理他的金发。但吉尔伽美什就好像没有看到他，对他的嘲笑也毫无回应，似乎他的全部心神，已经放在了那块小小的电子屏幕上。

感到些许不甘心的言峰，俯下身子，指尖轻轻爱抚着对方尚存热度的性器："你这里还硬着，不发泄出来，对身体不好。"

吉尔伽美什闻言，向下撇了撇眼睛，然后又继续看他的录像带去了。他的态度很明显，"想上就上吧，别耽误本王看录像"。言峰几乎可以听见他这么说的声音。

然后他低下头，连自己都没有想到地，含住了吉尔伽美什的分身。

"唔？！"

两个人做过很多次，但言峰从未为他口交过。实际上这种经验言峰也是第一次，他也搞不清楚自己为什么要这么做，也许是自己也充分被激起了兴致的随性而为，也许只是任性地想把对方的注意力拉回自己这边而已。

他不知道具体该怎么做，只是一味的把对方的性器吞得更深。小心地张大嘴，防止牙齿伤到脆弱的器官，调整着角度，让性器的尖端触碰到敏感的喉头，想吐，却一旦也不想退缩。

但再深入的话，也不是言峰的水准能做得到的了。他试探着让那已经彻底勃起的器官在自己的口腔里小幅度抽插，然后用粗糙的舌面细致地爱抚整个柱身。

"呜..."

吉尔伽美什发出的声音甜美极了。如果他的腿还能动的话，言峰想，那细腻温热的大腿一定颤抖着，忍不住夹紧自己的头，想从他那里汲取更多的快乐。

他忘情地亲吻吸吮着因为兴奋胀大的尖端，舌头反复舔舐着铃口，那腥咸味道的前液尝在他口中，居然也是美味的。

言峰用尽各种方法爱抚着吉尔伽美什的欲望，试图能从他嘴里逼出更多更响的呻吟，试图能让他摄人的红瞳更加湿润、恍惚。他自己的性器已经兴奋得发疼，把裤子的布料顶的老高，他却无暇顾及。

自己大概是陷得太深了...内心深处，言峰冷静地为自己失常的行为下着定义。

吉尔伽美什的耐久实属优秀，或者说他到底还是没能把全部的精力分给绮礼这边。几乎整个录像带都要播完的时候，宽松的袍子下隐约可见的纤细腰肢颤抖着，吉尔伽美什终于忍耐不住射在他嘴里。他咬着布条，只有断断续续的闷哼泄露出来，那也足矣。

言峰难以避免地被喷溅的精液呛到了喉咙，他咳嗽着，然后用手指抿了抿嘴唇，把全部的液体都咽了下去。

绝对称不上好喝，但那是充盈着欲望的味道，让人头脑发热。言峰终于解开封着吉尔伽美什嘴的麻布条，凑近他的脸，交换了一个还带着精液味道的亲吻。

彼时，录影带里的恩奇都，正殷切地拜托着言峰："吉尔还好吗？算我求你，别伤害他。"

他似乎是担心极了，即使言峰再三保证，也还是无法放下心来。真是深厚的感情啊...不是吗？

也不知道他的那句话，有没有传递到吉尔伽美什耳中呢？

言峰是个相当擅长隐藏自己的感情的人。虽说这有一半因为他本身感情的匮乏。

这种能力是他尚且年轻却能爬上如此高位的重要原因之一。同样因为如此，尽管言峰是极难得的不轻易训斥、迁怒，甚至从不以权谋私的那类上司，他的下属们也很难对他心生亲近。

"昨天你们做了什么？"他说。即使语气很淡，表情也没有动怒的预兆，但就是这种不疾不徐的模样，让人格外摸不着底。

他的一个部下忐忑不安地看着他："报告将军，没有做什么特别的，只是普通的拷问而已。"

"普通的拷问？"言峰反问着，他的语气并不灼灼逼人，却让人莫名得心慌："那么你告诉我，吉尔伽美什的重伤是怎么回事？"

部下战战兢兢地不敢吭声，言峰看了他一眼，继续说："我不是不能理解你们的行为，但做我们这一行的，一切都要以大局为重。毕竟在这个监狱里的任何人，哪怕是死囚，都比你我的性命要贵重。我是出于对你的信任才让你监管的，现在出了这样的事，我对你很失望。回去准备一下，明天你就可以走了。"

那名部下自知理亏，只能乖乖接受降职。他灰溜溜地问言峰："明白了，将军。那么，接替我工作的是？"

"暂且不需要，"言峰说："现在看来负责监管囚犯吉尔伽美什的人手都不可信一一毕竟连你都是如此。接下来，这份工作由我自己担任。"

"您是说由您直接...？"部下反问道："可是将军，这不合..."

言峰不由分说驳回他的话："非常时刻，一切规则都可以另说。昨天的事我压下来没有上报，如果反应到上面，不仅你们不能仅仅离职了事，就连我都要受到牵连。交给别人我不放心，你也知道他的身体状况，如果在行刑之前出什么问题，你我都要为他陪葬。"

见言峰这么说，作为下属也不能反驳什么。部下打了声招呼，离开了言峰的办公室。

他关上门之后，言峰坐回椅子上，舒了口气。他喃喃道："总算可以不用碍手碍脚了。"

下属的存在很碍眼，而且保不准什么时候就会做出多余的事来。想到昨天的事，言峰依旧无法原谅自己的那群手下。跟吉尔伽美什说要把他们处理掉的话不是假的，实际上他的确已经起了杀心。

不过这倒不急于一时。至少在吉尔伽美什死前，他不会有心思去做其他事情。

吉尔伽美什双手被缚，坚实的铁链紧紧缠绕住他消瘦苍白的身体，把他整个人吊挂在墙上。

即使是这种姿势，他还是能睡得着。或者说，比起"睡眠"这种温柔的说法，他的状态更接近于昏迷。吉尔伽美什依旧耀眼、已经长到肩膀的金发，和他宽大病服下露出来的一大片肌肤，都被漆黑的瓷砖映衬得像在发着光。他紧闭着双目，长而浓密的金色眼睫在睡梦中时不时的颤抖，似乎正在做着不安稳的梦。褪去血色的双唇抿着，呼吸又急又浅。

如果忽视那纵横在苍白色身体上密密麻麻，光是看着就觉得残酷的伤痕和疮疤，这幅画面，理应美丽到让人感到神圣的程度。就算是现在，这也依旧是美丽的，言峰想。吉尔伽美什现在的姿态，让他不禁联想到被钉在十字架上凌虐至死的神之子。

他像是不忍破坏这样静谧而脆弱的景色，站在吉尔伽美什的面前欣赏了一会，才抄起手边的水桶，冲着吉尔伽美什的头顶浇下去。

"唔？！"

吉尔伽美什明显被惊到了，他浑身一个激灵，双眼忽的瞪大，然后又眯起来，那片深红中的迷茫渐渐褪尽，像是真正的红宝石一样透出冷光。他的金发被水打湿而趋于透明，白色的衣袍紧紧贴着皮肤，毫不吝啬地勾勒出那奢华优美的线条。

言峰为了不刺激到他的身体，特别用了温热的水，但即使如此，水流淌在吉尔伽美什的身体上，不可避免得失去温度。冰冷如跗骨之蛆，吉尔伽美什的下巴打着颤，他深呼吸，勉力抑制住会让他显得更脆弱不堪的颤抖和咳嗽。

他直视着言峰："又是你。其他的人呢？"

言峰抚摸吉尔伽美什湿润冰凉的面颊，轻声说："别担心，他们再也不会出现在你面前了。我不会再让杂七杂八的人伤害你。"

吉尔伽美什甩头躲过他的手，他对言峰的眼神绝不是仇恨—他是高傲到不会对看不起的对象付诸恨意的人。冰冷的红色视线里是完全的拒绝和鄙夷，他的声音很低弱却充满挑衅："本王确实讨厌那群杂种没错，可相比之下，你更让我恶心。"

闻言言峰并不生气，他轻轻笑起来，似乎很开心一样地抚摸着吉尔伽美什，对方那微弱的挣扎根本不被他看在眼里。

他的拇指一遍遍按着吉尔伽美什深邃的眼窝，眯着眼享受对方眼球剧烈颤抖着的美妙触感。"我真的很喜欢你这样，"言峰说，他沉稳的声线因为兴奋打着颤，连呼吸都黏稠起来："傲慢、自大、目中无人，你不是愚蠢的认不清现状的人，所以，你是在试图惹怒我。那么，你是想让我做什么？"

言峰扼住吉尔伽美什因为躲闪而后仰的脖颈，薄薄一层的肌肤看起来格外洁净，像是顺从的羊羔，稍微用力就能感受到其下搏动着的动脉。那脉动随着他的用力越来越快以致歇斯底里，生命如歌，就在他的脉搏里奏响。用乐器来比喻的话，那一定是小提琴激昂清越的独奏，华美的颤音在散发着松香味道的琴弦上拉长...然后，然后呢？小提琴最美的，自然是那盘旋着、颤抖着扶摇而上的音律，戛然而止的那个瞬间—

在最后关头，言峰猛地松开了掐着吉尔伽美什脖子的手。吉尔伽美什的脸被血液涨的通红，眼球充血，他长大口，一边呼吸一边止不住咳嗽，皱着眉头，似乎就算是呼吸都让他感到刀割般的痛苦。如果言峰再晚一步松手，毫无疑问，吉尔伽美什会窒息而死。

言峰拍着吉尔伽美什的胸口为他顺气，几乎杀死对方的快感让他兴奋得甚至开始勃|起，他忘情地舔吻着吉尔伽美什的脸颊，快乐地说出下一句话："你想让我杀死你。显然你知道我比谁都更想杀死你，但我又怎么忍心让你死？"

如果你死了，那我胸中这暴走着的疯狂和情热，又该何处安放呢？既然是你让它活过来，又怎能就这么不负责任，让它渐渐冷却而趋于死亡。

如果爱情能够以数目精确地计量的话，那么此刻鼓动着言峰心脏的感情，不会输给任何一个甘愿为爱殉情的情圣。

"即使不为了我自己，"他平复着心情，继续说下去："我的工作，也不允许你就这么死去。毕竟，我的国家想从你口中，得到太多东西了。"

露骨地舔着吉尔伽美什因为充血而殷红滚烫的嘴唇，言峰感叹道："真是无情的嘴唇啊...我想听的话，一句也不说给我呢。"

吉尔伽美什又咳嗽了几下，挣开言峰的凌辱，他眼中的厌恶已经无法用言语来形容："滚远点。死心吧，本王什么都不会说的。"

言峰听话地退开吉尔伽美什的身体，问道："事到如今，保持沉默还有意义吗？再多再好的财产，毕竟是生不带来死不带去的东西，还不如早点说出来，至少能让你最后的时光好过一些。"

吉尔伽美什嘲弄地冷笑："你以为本王会相信你和你的国王的废话？哼，你们国家上下，都是腐坏得让人作呕的臭虫，本王不会让你们得到任何东西。我吉尔伽美什此生唯一的遗憾，就是竟然会死在你们这群猪狗不如的东西手上。"

"那么败在我们这群臭虫手上的又是谁呢？我伟大的英雄王？"言峰似乎并不在意吉尔伽美什的话："遗憾的事只有这一件吗？我以为你会后悔因为自己的盲目自大，败给我们这些远不如你的国家手上，最终葬送掉自己和国土的事呢。"

"那并没有什么值得后悔的。"吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，平静地说："本王不会为了自己所做出的任何事情后悔，哪怕那是错误甚至于愚蠢的。你们能赢本王，也不值得窃喜，因为你们的胜利，恰恰是因为已经弱小到让本王忽略不计的程度。本王不会败给狮子，却忘记了就算是蝼蚁，结成了群，也是能咬死人的。"

他抬起眼看着言峰，那眉宇间的风度，颇有几分王座上的气势："你们就算赢了又怎么样？蝼蚁是不会这么简单变成雄狮的，充其量是豺狗—不，本王还高估了你们，毕竟豺狗好歹知道拧成一股绳。如果本王没猜错的话，你们正在为了瓜分本王土地而内斗吧？而你的国王，大概还在做着征服世界的春秋大梦呢！竟然丝毫不知警醒，把所有的精力，都放在了折辱本王，欺凌本王的亲朋家属，想要从本王这里，得到我无双的宝库？哈！杂种就是杂种，这么想要得到财富，却也不想想，你的所得是不是自己有能力拥有的。"

吉尔伽美什用眼角瞥着言峰，笑道："杂种，你不是国王的走狗么？那么比起留在这里恶心本王，不如回去好好劝诫你那脑满肠肥的蠢猪国王，这才是忠诚的狗应该做的事情吧？"

"忠诚？我如果真的拥有那种东西就好了。"言峰不为所动，比起他的话，吉尔伽美什这种意气风发的样子到更让他心动："国家啊王啊都无所谓，我才不会为了那种虚无缥缈的东西，浪费还能够和你在一起的宝贵时间。"

也许确实曾经深信不疑自己是忠诚的，忠君爱国，为了国家，可以奉献出自己的生命和灵魂—因为从小自己的家族就是这么教导的。但那是以前，因为懵懵懂懂，所以可以相信、欺骗自己相信，自己确实拥有忠诚这种感情，自己对家人抱有濡慕之情，自己对妻子抱有爱情，自己并不是无血无泪的怪物。谎言毕竟是谎言，一旦知道真正的感情为何物，那漏洞百出的谎言，就再也无法圆下去。

言峰已经到了不会被多余的彷徨绊住脚步的年纪，选定了的道路，无论那正确与否，只要一直这么走下去就好了。

他用刻意虚伪的语气说："尽管如此，拷问还是必要的，毕竟是分内之事，任务必须完成不可。吉尔伽美什，你就行行好，把宝库的所在说出来好不好？"

他从旁边放着的架子上拿起一个密封严实的合金箱子，当着吉尔伽美什的面打开，从里面抽出一根细细的针管。其中的药剂是淡淡的蓝色，在日光灯的照耀下非常好看，言峰对着灯光排干净空气，然后用酒精棉团开始清洁吉尔伽美什的手臂。

"这是什么？"吉尔伽美什平静地问。

"放心，不是吐真剂那种会让你痛苦的东西。"言峰说着，一边用尖利的针尖刺进吉尔伽美什的皮肤把针管慢慢推到底，然后拔出来并细心地用干净的棉团按压，为他止血。他眯着眼睛，看上去心情很好的样子："实际上恰恰相反。疼痛也会刺激人的神经，而你现在的状况经不起刺激，所以我特别找来了能让你舒服一点的好东西。"

吉尔伽美什的眉毛动了动："你给本王注射毒|品？"

"准确来说并不全是，"言峰反驳道："有效成分只有一点点，瘾头不大，主要还是起到镇静作用。"

吉尔伽美什怎么可能相信他的话。这是毒品，毫无疑问。而他会中毒，上瘾，被这小小一管透明液体榨干最后的意志，然后，在这个罪无可恕的杂种面前，他会被侮辱得留不下最后一点尊严。而他能所做的全部，仅仅是控制住所有会让眼前这个怪胎感到愉快的行为，让自己的模样看起来不那么难看得可怜罢了。

他闭上眼睛，等待着药剂带来的片刻迷幻的快感和温暖。等待着更加不堪的未来。

药效来得比想象中快。

吉尔伽美什有种错觉，似乎言峰注入他体内的是一颗种子，在他的血脉里逆流而上，催生而出的藤蔓吸食着他的鲜血和灵魂生长，最后从他的心脏里开出一朵艳丽剧毒的花。

再一次经过心脏流动而出的血液变得不像是自己的，吉尔伽美什觉得此刻流淌在自己身体里的似乎是岩浆的奔流，或者是烧化了的糖，炽热、黏稠又甜腻，心跳如雷，一下下地鼓动着耳膜。这样的血输入大脑，于是连精神都变得奇怪了。眼前的白炽灯和言峰的身形都在不住的变色、扭曲，原本尚且算得上干净整洁的拷问室时而是魔窟时而是仙境，不知是汗水还是泪水模糊了视线，逐渐就连言峰的脸都看不清了。

即使再度闭上眼睛也无济于事，甚至更糟。在他脑海中尖啸着的精神洪流终于激化为快感。这种快感不是吉尔伽美什人生中曾经历过的任何一种，甚至比起性欲的快感还要来得猛烈，他的身体发着颤，蛇一样的瞳孔收缩到极致，喉咙里发出意义不明的声响。

"啊、啊..."

吉尔伽美什苍白的嘴唇颤抖着，牙齿打着战，表情空白一片，似乎连意识都模糊了。言峰看了他这么久，却也从没见过这样动摇的他，这让他觉得给吉尔伽美什注射毒品确实是个好主意。

就算副作用大了一点，对于本来就是将死之人的他来说，也毫无意义。

"吉尔伽美什，吉尔伽美什。"

言峰抚摸着他冰凉的脸颊，凑近去看他的眼睛，那片深红好好的映出了自己的倒影，但也不知道现在的吉尔伽美什还看不看得见他。他快乐极了，像是唱歌一样一遍遍呢喃着他的名字。

知道药效已经被彻底激发了，言峰也就不再浪费时间。他小心地把吉尔伽美什手脚上的镣铐解开，让他整个人软绵绵地倒在自己怀里。对此吉尔伽美什一点反应都没有，似乎就连言峰的动作都感受不到了。

"这倒是有点遗憾啊。"言峰感叹着。

吉尔伽美什现在的状况无疑不适合拷问。但本来言峰就没打算拷问他，宝库的所在地？那种事和他有什么关系。对于现在的言峰来说，没有比吉尔伽美什本身更好的宝物了。

他抱着吉尔伽美什，把他放到床上，吉尔伽美什仿佛抱着水中浮木一样紧紧搂着他的身体。这张床是供看守临时睡觉用的钢丝床，又小又挤，尽管现在的吉尔伽美什已经足够瘦弱，也毕竟是个身量高挑的成年男人，言峰只能别别扭扭地跨坐在他身上，两具身体紧密得贴在一起，共享着体温和心跳。意识迷蒙的吉尔伽美什没有挣扎，言峰在他的颈间呼吸，鼻腔充斥着独特暗香的他的味道，怀里温热的身体有着生命的柔软，恍惚间有种异常亲密的错觉。

手摸索着向下解开宽松的裤子，随手扔在地上。言峰在吉尔伽美什身上坐起来，用放在一旁架子上的解剖刀，一路划开他的病服，美丽赤裸的酮体躺在简陋的钢丝床上，像精雕细琢的羊脂美玉。吉尔伽美什天生色素淡薄，就连两个漂亮的乳首都是淡淡的樱色，所以纵观这具身体，颜色最深的地方竟是那正空白一片的深红双瞳。

言峰一手抚摸着他的胸部和腰腹，一手转动着银亮的刀锋，他偏过头，眼神像是打量原石的雕塑家，赞赏又挑剔。

"我想..."他似乎是在对吉尔伽美什说话："一个纹身会很适合你。"

吉尔伽美什空白地看着天花板，死一样的沉默。

言峰低下头去吻他的脖颈和锁骨，刀尖在那雪白优美的胸膛上跳舞，危险地在因冰冷挺立的乳尖上转着圈。他继而吻住那片格外柔嫩的皮肤，用啃咬和吮吸让原本淡色的乳尖绽放出更为浓艳暧昧的红。

"那纹身绝不能是青色的，太突兀。"

他贴着他的皮肤吐着气。隔着一层内裤，用嘴唇触碰尚且绵软的分身，用舌头勾勒那熟悉的轮廓，甚至用牙齿轻轻地咬。湿润的哈气和唾液濡湿了那一小片薄薄的布料。因为毒品变得敏感起来的吉尔伽美什发出轻轻的哼声。

"也不能是具体的图形，俗气，而且无法点缀你的整个身体。"

而且，言峰无法想象有哪个图案绝对适合吉尔伽美什，而不会让这天成的艺术品沾染凡尘。

舌头用力戳刺着白皙股间那条深深的沟壑，鼻尖抵着柔软的囊袋磨蹭，吉尔伽美什的喘息声越来越大，渐渐地，言峰能闻到情色的麝香味，已经硬起来的性器撑起了一块布料，看起来被箍得很难受。言峰体贴地褪下他的底裤，然后用自己的口腔温存地包裹。

"嗯..."

吉尔伽美什张开嘴，茫然地喘息着。他的大脑混沌一片，意识尚未理解正在发生什么，但身体却先一步服从于官能的享受。

"所以适合你的纹身很少。首先颜色必须是血的鲜红，这样才与你的眼眸相配。"

言峰从他的下腹抬起头，用药用甘油濡湿了自己的手指，探向那还泛着红的穴口。比起昨天的惨状，过了一夜这里的情况好了很多，只是还有点红肿，经不起过度的蹂躏罢了。言峰舒展着入口处的皱褶，然后尽量轻的插进去。

他的右手依旧拿着刀，在吉尔伽美什的裸体上比划着。"其次，线条要足够精简，像解剖一样顺着你的骨肉肌理，这样才能衬托出你身体的轮廓。"

"嘶…！"

第一刀在锁骨。

锋利的刀尖一路切开光滑的皮肤，小心地绕过了动脉，在胸口弯折，沿着乳晕向下直到左肋。刚刚被切开的创口泛着青白，继而丝一样的血线就顺着伤口流下来。

没有任何一种红色美得过鲜血。

也许这鲜血做成的纹身在宽度上有些不足，言峰伸手顺着伤口划着，将带着体温的血液晕开，也就暂时弥补了这缺憾。

侵蚀着精神的药品让精神变得迟钝，切开血肉的伤痛在此刻的吉尔伽美什那里如同隔了一层毛玻璃，只感觉到阵阵钝痛。他偏过头，小口地吸着气。前胸的痛苦和体内模糊的快感交杂成为一种奇怪的感觉，让他有点不知所措。

第二刀的起手依旧是锁骨，纤细的血径却在那苍白的皮肤上优美得拉长，消失在他兀自颤抖着的腰线上。

"啊..."

第三道自他的腰部而起，在一个痛彻心扉的弯折之后一路向下，在他的鼠蹊部添上一条纤细的红线。而后的第四道是它稍微偏下一点的复刻，造成的痛楚却一般无二。

鲜血顺着他胴体的曲线向下蜿蜒，沾湿了言峰开拓着吉尔伽美什体内的手指，薄桃色的小穴因为他抽插的动作，吞进了一丝血线，是足以侵蚀言峰视线的艳丽。

不行。还不行。言峰压抑着自己的欲望，不能因为这种原因，破坏了本应完美无缺的作品。

他吻了吻吉尔伽美什作为安抚。然后对比着已经完成的左半边身体，在吉尔伽美什的右侧进行精确的复制—当然，也会根据局部的不同稍微变动，毕竟大多数时候绝对的对称并不美。比如刻画在他右侧小腹的不是折线，而是闪电般弯折的美丽长弧。

言峰抬起头审视着自己的成果。吉尔伽美什的身体是严格遵循了黄金律的神迹。即使现在变得消瘦得能看见肋骨，只要原有的比例和骨相不变，他就依旧美得绝伦。而言峰在其他地方死得连骨头都看不到的审美显然在吉尔伽美什身上死灰复燃，而且火势如荼。新鲜渗血的伤痕像纹身又像是锁链，而吉尔伽美什的血液红得妖艳如是，原本因苍白而失去色香的这具身体似乎因为几条红线复苏，如同被荆棘刺穿的蔷薇，浓香的花汁弥散在空气里，在凋零之前反而绽放出近于魔性的美。

"忍耐一下，很快就好。"言峰抚慰地亲吻吉尔伽美什的额头。然后最后在他的右臂上，新刻了装饰性的两道纹样。

完成了。就如同一一不，是远比自己想象中还美丽。

言峰迷醉地看着自己的艺术品，他的目光十足的像个信徒，但一个信徒又怎么会对自己的神产生情欲？

在他身上刻画的同时，那柔软的穴口虽然疏于照料，但也得到了足够的润滑。言峰再也无法忍耐，最后扩张了几下就抽离了手指。

他解开裤子拉链，扶着自己已经烫热难耐的器官在吉尔伽美什染上血色的白嫩股间磨蹭。他俯下身，辗转着吻着那发红的嘴唇，然后慢慢地把自己插进去。

"嗯…哈啊..."

被甘油和血液好好润滑过的肉壁高热而湿润，柔顺地把男根一点点吞进深处。吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，甜蜜粘腻地喘息出声音，舒服得手指深深陷进钢丝床的缝隙里。

他的体内兴奋地把言峰的性器缠紧，像是一刻也不能分开一样细密得包裹。两人的身体相性好得不像话，又硬又烫的分身仅仅是插进来而已，就撩拨得他体内的敏感瘙痒难耐，似乎整个人都被点燃了一样。

这种不上不下的快感似乎稍微唤醒了吉尔伽美什的神智，言峰从来没听过的、他被欲望沾染的话语，沙哑而撩人。

"啊啊，快、快一点..."

如果言峰还有一丝理智的话，也被这样撩拨的情话燃尽。顾忌吉尔伽美什还受着伤的身体之类的事，被现在的他丢在一边。双手钳住那细细的腰，言峰终于在他体内横冲直撞了起来。

原本厚实地把他紧紧包裹的肉壁，因为格外蛮横的抽插而渐渐变得柔软。因为充分润滑过的缘故，那里湿濡得不像话，插入的动作异常顺畅，因为太过激烈，开合着的穴口混入了空气，抽出的时候甚至能听见湿漉漉的水声。

"嗯嗯！哈、哈啊，啊、等、等一下...嗯！"

狭窄的廉价钢丝床不堪承受地吱呀作响。吉尔伽美什轻轻摇着头，往常刻意压制住的兴奋呻吟此刻随着言峰的动作越来越高亢，他的眼角溢出了泪水，那双纯粹的红色刚玉湿得几乎要融化成液体。

"嗯…吉尔、吉尔伽美什..."

言峰喘息着，念着他的名字。他们也算做过很多次，可没有一次吉尔伽美什是像现在这样，毫无抵抗甚至是配合着他的动作，他不再是紧闭双眼或者狠狠瞪着自己，而是放任双眼被情欲晕红，偶尔才能听到一声的甜蜜喘息，此刻响彻耳侧。听着这样的声音，似乎连意识都要混乱掉了。

这是至今为止他们第一次真正意义上的做爱，而不是强奸。

自己的前液、甘油混杂着血丝顺着激烈地抽插流下来，甚至被一下一下地拍击打成了泡沫。肉与肉撞击的声音甜美得不可思议。横陈于那纯白美丽的身体上、鲜血绘成的崭新纹身因为自己的动作剧烈的舞动、颤抖着，新鲜的血香合着情交的味道散在空气里，低头，顺着伤痕的形状一点点舔吻干净，是前所未有的香醇。吉尔伽美什的血与泪对言峰来说，都是无上的佳酿。

"别、别这么，啊嗯！哈，太快了...轻点，嗯嗯，你这…混蛋！"

吉尔伽美什的呻吟里甚至掺杂上了哭音，在药物的催化下他得到的快感难以想象。他抬起头却看不见言峰的脸，眼前乱七八糟地开着花，幻象丛生，充斥着已经趋于疯狂的大脑。骨骼优美的手在虚空中乱抓，最后摸索着言峰的手，和他十指相扣，似乎只有这样才能感到些微的安心。

"吉尔伽美什..."

言峰将他的手举到嘴边，一根根舔吻他优雅的手指。他激烈地侵犯着这具此世唯一能带给他快感的身体，无论是身体还是心灵都感到巨大的满足。

"嗯啊、啊、啊啊...不，不行了、哈嗯！好舒服，啊啊…好舒服...哈啊，恩、恩奇都！"

半长的金发有一缕粘在他嫣红的唇边。吉尔伽美什迷乱地摇着头，无助地叫着爱人的名字。

他的话如同一盆冷水照着头顶浇下来，言峰的狂热忽的熄灭了，好像从来没有存在过一样。

"你刚才，说什么？"他停下了动作。

正在劲头上的吉尔伽美什似乎没有听见他的话，他难耐地摆动着腰，迷茫地呼唤着："...恩奇都？"

终于明白过来了。

刚才为他的顺从而兴奋成这样的自己，现在看来像傻子一样。

他当然会顺从了。因为在此刻的吉尔伽美什眼里，正在拥抱着他的不是侵犯折辱他至此的言峰绮礼，而是一直思念着的情人恩奇都。

第一次，不是出于自己扭曲的快乐，言峰生出想要杀死吉尔伽美什的冲动来。

"我不是恩奇都。"他用力扳过吉尔伽美什的脸，低低说道。

但药力上头的吉尔伽美什虽然听见了他的话，却无法好好理解其中的意思，依旧用渴望又疑惑的朦胧眼神看着他。

"怎么了？恩奇都。"

杀...

杀了他。

杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他杀了他。

名为嫉妒的利刃在言峰心中横冲直撞。杀意令他的头脑混乱，令他的眼睛充血，令他的身体颤抖。

言峰无比庆幸自己是个算得上定力超群的人。所以哪怕再怎么动摇，他终究没有下手。

他松开握着吉尔伽美什的手，粗暴地把他按下去，狠狠撞击着他的身体。

"我不是，"他喘息着："恩奇都。"

吉尔伽美什刚刚受过伤的内壁承受不住他毫无节制的侵犯，伤口破裂渗出血来，但现在的吉尔伽美什却感受不到这痛楚，他兴奋地乘上欲望的浪潮，无心留意言峰的表情。

越来越多、越来越多的红色在他的身上盛开。亢奋华奢的声音，仍时不时的叫出那个名字。

言峰突然想起来，他甚至还不知道自己的名字。

"你看看我..."无论怎么扳着吉尔伽美什的脸，那明显迷乱着的双眼里也还是看不见自己的倒影："我是言峰绮礼。"

没用的，他不可能听得到。大概也不想去听。

心中有个声音这么说。

近乎绝望地用最大的力气侵犯着那心不在焉的身体，用手中的刀子，摸索着在吉尔伽美什的大腿内侧哆哆嗦嗦地刻画。

KOTOMINE KIREI。

自己姓名的罗马音，就在那片满是齿痕、淤青、汗水和精液的洁白皮肤上歪歪扭扭地成型。因为手在抖，所以刻得又丑又用力。伤口太深了，所以一定会留疤，他的姓名将作为疤痕，永远留在他那里。

这到底...有什么值得狂喜的呢？

"啊、啊啊！我、我差不多，嗯啊…快要！"

一无所觉的吉尔伽美什搂抱着想象中的人，湿热的体内痉挛似的颤抖。

"啊，我也一样。"

扭曲的笑容使得言峰端正的脸庞凄厉无比。他深深的拥抱着吉尔伽美什。

如果自己长着的器官是刀锋就好了，如果可以就这么把他的身体刺穿就好了。

想着无谓的事，言峰搂抱着吉尔伽美什，达到了绝顶。

数日之后。

言峰带吉尔伽美什去泡澡—这事他从来不假手旁人。吉尔伽美什虽然根本不愿意看到他出现在自己的视线范围内，但因为双腿的残疾，即使再不情愿，也无法逃避离了言峰，他连这么简单的事都做不到的事实。说实话，看着这样的他，言峰非常愉悦。

洗完之后，他细致地为吉尔伽美什擦干身体，并擦得尽量干净以避免他受寒。然后用大浴巾裹着他抱起来，那身体似乎总是冷的，明明刚刚泡完热水澡，过了一会那热度就荡然无存，在他怀里的几乎不像是一个还活着的人。

吉尔伽美什搂着言峰的脖颈，安静地靠在他的胸口。没有什么能比毒品更能侵蚀一个人的身体。他变得比从前还要瘦，隔着一层浴巾都能摸到骨头，言峰一低头就能看见他尖尖的下巴和吹得蓬软的金发。他沉默不语，看起来似乎很乖顺，但言峰很清楚他只是懒得再和自己纠缠，连几个字都不想施舍。

言峰不由得觉得寂寞。他隔着浴巾抚摸着吉尔伽美什的腰，开玩笑似的逗弄他："怎么不说话？你已经有好几天没有说过话了，不觉得闷么。"

吉尔伽美什抬起眼看了看他，没有张口。那双瑰丽依旧的血色双眸反而更艳了，衬在白得透明的肤色上，显得格外慑人。他的眼神很疲倦，一半因为言峰，一半因为孱弱不堪的身体。

言峰凑近他的脸，继续说："我是不是可以认为，你的这种态度，是在挑衅我？"

言下之意，你我的约定是建立在你的顺从上。如果你不再顺从，那自己这边就可以毫无芥蒂地撕碎合约了。

吉尔伽美什终于开口了。他淡的看不清血色的薄唇动了动，牵扯出一个刀锋一样的笑来。"滚。"他的声音有点哑，但很清晰。

言峰似乎很无奈地笑了笑，然后松了手。吉尔伽美什重重得摔在地上，他大概也没有想到他会这么做，睁大了眼睛，应该是疼得很了，眼眶里隐隐约约泛上了水雾。他抿着嘴，硬是把生理性的泪水压了回去。浴室的瓷砖很冷，吉尔伽美什的腿用不上劲，别说站起来了，就连动一动身子都是难事，只能勉强用手挪到墙边靠着。他身上还裹着浴巾，肤色苍白得几乎和毛巾的颜色没有区别，像条搁浅的人鱼。这姿态绝对算不上好看，但显然对于吉尔伽美什来说，远比开口让言峰拉他一把要有尊严得多。

捂在怀里尚且只是微温的身体很快凉透了，他急促地喘着气，这冰冷似乎渗进了肺叶，他掩着嘴剧烈地咳嗽着，像是要把内脏都咳出来，丝丝的鲜红在他苍白的手上，能刺伤人的眼。

明明应该很痛苦，但稍微缓和了咳嗽的吉尔伽美什反而笑得更开了。嘴唇被鲜血浸染，使得这个笑容看起来甚至有几分艳丽，而且是富有力量的、能够伤人的妖艳。言峰冷眼看着这样的他，沾沾自喜的情绪就像不存在一样消散了。

他们两人之间的关系并不是单纯的施虐与被虐。至少在这一刻，吉尔伽美什显然致力于反咬他一口，哪怕现在的他已经衰弱得没有几天可活，但能够伤人的方法远远不止于拳脚。就算他并不怎么看得上这种手段，也绝不介意对着言峰的弱点捅上几刀。

言峰对他的感情很复杂。既希望他向自己所爱的一样软弱不堪，露出痛苦得忍受不了的样子来乞求自己，又隐隐希望他无论受到怎样的对待也绝不要动摇本心，绝不要被灰尘玷污了他最初的矜持和傲慢，对了，最好永远像自己第一次见他，那个端坐于王座上的模样。

因为他唯一能表达出来的爱情，就是将原本纯白高贵的东西拉入泥污中践踏玷污，他能够贯彻爱情的方式，就是不断地、无止境地破坏原本所爱的事物，让那原本清洁可爱的形象一步步崩坏至无法辨识。如果成功实现了爱情，那他爱情的对象无疑会和原本让他动心的相去甚远，彻底堕落为尘土，再也无法让他心生爱慕，所以在那爱情到达顶点的时候，就已经死了。而如果对方从头到尾维持着能够让他爱上的那个姿态，则足以证明他的爱情从来就没有实现过。言峰能够爱人的扭曲方式，从最开始就注定了他绝对无法真正为人所爱（真正的他，而不是各种各样的假面），也无法真正地爱人，甚至，作为真正十恶不赦的加害者、变态、强奸犯，言峰根本就没有这个资格，去像任何一个人一样追求这些过分美好而遥不可及的东西。

既已明白如此，他究竟还有什么不满，在挣扎着什么，又在渴求些什么？

连他自己都不清楚，自然不能奢望有谁能为他解答。

言峰迎上吉尔伽美什挑衅的眼神，第一次生出无从应对的想法来。他那幼稚的、毫无意义的虐待，除了伤害吉尔伽美什的身体，削减他仅存的寿命从而稍微取悦自己之外，又能起到什么作用呢？他开始觉得自己愚蠢，但走到这一步，他放弃和获得了太多东西，就像毒瘾，一旦开始就停不下来了。

妥协的是他。言峰弯下身子，把吉尔伽美什重新抱起来，罕见地没有报以任何嘲讽。他没有说话，吉尔伽美什看着这样的他，自然也没有开口。他的身体轻微地发着抖，不自觉地吞咽着，似乎是觉得渴。言峰知道这是毒瘾发作的征兆。自己给他注射的是安定精神、制幻效果显著的药剂，所以戒断反应也表现在神经上，而且比起一般的毒品还要剧烈。如果这么放着不管，过不了多久他就会陷入狂躁，接着一阵抢过一阵的神经痛会夺走他的神智，让他恍惚乃至于癫狂。他曾经试过故意不给吉尔伽美什注射，就为了看他失控着向自己求饶的样子。但吉尔伽美什即使痛得瞳孔都涣散了，抖得发不出声音，却宁愿继续受苦也绝不向他求饶。

他对于吉尔伽美什或许会因为长期的虐待而失去尊严和理智的忧虑明显是错误的。对那个人来说，尊严与生命共存。

而且即使那样做，也没有什么意义。突然地，言峰对这样的行为感到了厌倦，对除了无止境的折磨以外什么都做不到的自己感到了厌倦。

"你们在瞒着我。"

恩奇都在长时间的沉默过后，说出了这样一句话。他用戴着镣铐的手抱着头，满眼血丝，语气颤抖着。

他看上去很痛苦，无法掩饰的痛苦，甚至单从精神面貌上讲，哪怕是现在的吉尔伽美什

都比他要好。可在这方面言峰确实在好好地遵守诺言，恩奇都的待遇比一般的囚犯要优越太多，他也不是养尊处优的人，所以令他这般痛苦的，绝不是身体的折磨。

没错，他是过的不错，与他应有的根本不相符的不错。但恩奇都无从知道自己的这份"不错"的待遇是不是来自于吉尔伽美什的妥协，他没有任何证据，唯一的线索就是对于吉尔伽美什的了解。而他对他太了解了，了解得让人害怕。没有人来为难他，恩奇都每日的生活就是对着被粉刷得干净雪白的牢房发呆，这种寂静几乎要把他逼疯。

至于言峰的话，恩奇都从来就没有相信过。即使他并不具有自己的爱人那样敏锐的嗅觉和能够看穿真实的眼光，仅靠天生动物性的直觉就足以让他分清，什么人可信，而什么人嘴里的东西最好连一半都不要信。

他野性而俊美的脸因为这种焦虑皱在一起，形容憔悴。这种痛苦本应该足够让言峰感到快慰，但事实是他不仅不感到开心，心情反而糟透了。

即使不愿意承认，他也还是要说，那是嫉妒。

"为什么这么说？"他冰冷地说。

恩奇都通红的眼睛看了看他，他的声音嘶哑："如果你的国家对我们别无所求，那么怎么会还把我们关起来吊着，早就斩首示众了。你们肯定想从我们这里得到点东西...但这样的话，又为什么会放过、甚至还好好对待我。我可不信你和你的国王，会是什么秉性良善的人。"

恩奇都会有这样的忧虑很正常，不如说，如果他不这么想，言峰反倒觉得奇怪。

他本应该辩解，妥善地宽慰恩奇都，让他暂时相信吉尔伽美什的平安，无论有没有效果，姿态至少要摆出来。但已经觉得厌倦的言峰，不仅无法对厌恶的对象摆出好脸色，已经连敷衍的打算都没了。他脸上总挂着的，亲切的假笑褪尽，露出本色的那张端正的脸，看起来阴沉又压抑。

"有些事情，不知道反而比较好。"

真相的残酷可能是你无法接受的。

恩奇都的样子没有一丝动摇，他咬着腮帮，像是个真正坚毅的战士，准备迎接即将到来的一切战争和血腥："我要知道真相。让我知道真相。"

"即使你这么做，会让吉尔伽美什的努力白费？他所做的一切，都只是为了保护你。"

言峰状似好心地反问，刺痛着恩奇都的心。

"我明白。但我无法..."恩奇都顿了顿："我无法容忍自己明明知道吉尔在为了我受苦，却心安理得的在他的保护下苟且偷生。他没有义务保护我，我不是他的拖累，而我也想尽我所能去保护他，如果实在保护不了...至少，至少让我分担他一半的痛苦。"

他永远不会失去直视真相的勇气，无论那真相是如何的惨痛。恩奇都如果是这么一个只知道逃避的懦夫，那他根本就不可能得到吉尔伽美什的爱。

言峰不乏酸涩地这么想。

但很快，难言的雀跃，欢愉乃至于炫耀之情就冲淡了这份感情，言峰似乎又开心了起来："既然你执意如此，那么稍等一下，我保存了一些录影。"

"录影？"恩奇都觉得有些不可思议，他开始敏感地感觉到，也许吉尔遇到的不只是酷刑这么简单。

"没错，一部分将呈交给国王，至于另一部分，"他笑了笑："是我的私藏。"

在忐忑不安的等待过后（言峰可以拖长了时间），恩奇都终于等到了他的身影。言峰抱着好几盒录像带，每一个都在包装上写好序号，整理得很是规整。

恩奇都的手颤抖着握紧成拳，言峰看了眼这样的他，放进了第一盒录影带。

在他看来，排列靠前的录影带都没有什么特别的内容，算是小打小闹的类型。但私心言峰还是很喜欢这些录影的，因为那会让他回忆起吉尔伽美什刚到这里的模样。那么有活力，那么生机勃勃。他的每一次挣扎和怒骂都让自己甘之若饴。

一些没有他监督，由手下动手的片段里，言峰也感到不快。在他看来，那些刑罚的手段太粗劣，太幼稚，用在吉尔伽美什身上简直是暴殄天物，他不应该被这样粗鲁地对待。

但恩奇都就没有他那么轻松愉悦的心情了。哪怕是这点在言峰看来小意思的内容，也让他几乎承受不住。怒火和仇恨把他的目光打磨成刀锋，要向这个十恶不赦的加害者身上扎："你们…你们竟敢对吉尔伽美什用刑？"

他知道这个问题很蠢，但他就是控制不住。猜到是一回事，亲眼看到又是一回事。在这一刻，他的愤怒和痛苦超过了想象，吉尔伽美什当时有多疼，现在他就十倍的感到痛楚。

言峰对他吃人的眼神视若无睹，而是微笑着摊摊手："果然还是停下吧？这才只是刚开始而已。"

恩奇都沉默着，然后咬牙切齿地说："不。"

言峰似乎很无奈地耸耸肩："真是了不得的精神。你确实是个战士，恩奇都先生，我几乎要开始敬佩你了。"

他挑选了一下剩余的带子，然后放进去。抄着手站在一边，状似平静的脸色藏着期待的笑容。

这张带子居然是罕见的彩色录影带，虽然并不多么清晰，但当已经遍体鳞伤的吉尔伽美什被几个人钳制着押过来的时候，恩奇都有种错觉，似乎他就站在自己眼前。

"吉尔..."他喃喃道。

投影仪里的吉尔伽美什没有过多的挣扎，他大概是已经习惯了，轻蔑地看着制住自己的喽啰，那眼神似乎在说，你们也就这点能耐。

录影带是无声的，恩奇都无从得知他们进行了怎样的对话，只能看见那蔑笑在吉尔伽美什的脸上一点点僵死，然后一个压住他身体的喽啰，开始撕扯他的囚服。

恩奇都死死地瞪着眼睛，似乎无法相信自己看到了什么。

他忘了强奸也是一种很好用的刑讯方法，有时候远比酷刑，更能折损一个人的意志。

吉尔伽美什一改平静的态度，勉力反抗。如果是平常，这么几个杂碎他根本不看在眼里，但在四肢都被紧缚着，不能动弹的情况下，就变得非常要命了。

当最后一层布料也被剥下来的时候，恩奇都确定在吉尔伽美什强作镇定的脸上，看到了不知所措的表情。

然后那个死一万次都不足惜的喽啰开始猥亵地舔着吉尔伽美什的脸和脖子，肮脏的唾液在白净细腻的皮肤上留下湿痕，虽然听不见，但也能想象到，他和其他人，都在对吉尔伽美什说些侮辱的话。

他们怎么敢？！怎么敢？！这是吉尔伽美什！这是吉尔伽美什！！

恩奇都的牙被自己咬的咔咔作响，他强行压抑住自己想要错开视线的冲动。看下去，他告诉自己，看下去。

很多手，很多很多手，爱抚着、蹂躏着、玷污着那赤裸着的美丽肉体，那他连触碰一下都小心翼翼的身体。那群理应连谒见吉尔伽美什的资格都没有的臭虫，分开那双修长美丽的腿，像对待一个最下贱的男妓一样玩弄着，然后不带一点怜惜地侵犯了他。

胃部好像被一只手捏住撕扯，恩奇都开始作呕，但因为几天没有好好进食，什么都没能吐出来。

他几乎不敢看吉尔伽美什的脸，不敢看他的表情。他最珍贵的，宣誓守护到死的人被夺走了，而他什么都做不到，什么都做不到。从这一刻开始，他的尊严就荡然无存了。

这场强奸，或者说是轮|奸持续了很长时间。那些狱卒不一定喜欢男人，却几乎每一个都对着这样的吉尔伽美什露出了亢奋的表情。他们甚至开始争抢，为了能占有他的先后顺序。

原本就遍布伤痕的身体被青紫的吻|痕、唾液、精液和血弄得乱七八糟，他流血了。虽然镜头没有拍到，但恩奇都能猜到他体内受的伤有多严重。断断续续地吞进了不知多少人份的精液，但吉尔伽美什别说是高潮了，就连硬都没硬起来，他的红眼睛看上去有些麻木，也没了挣扎的力气。

恩奇都一遍遍念着他的名字，表情恍惚。

那些人似乎认为他妥协了，更加兴奋、更加离谱地玩弄着吉尔伽美什。甚至真的像对待一个娼妓，暂时轮不上的男人举着丑陋的性器，向他的脸上凑。吉尔伽美什张开嘴，似乎认命了地含进去，然后用尽剩余的力气狠狠一咬。

即使听不见那男人杀猪般的嚎叫，恩奇都也知道他的命根子肯定是废了。吉尔伽美什满嘴是肮脏的血，却笑得很开心，即使随后被泄愤地掌掴，也没能阻止他的笑容。

类似于此的录像带足足有一大摞，这还只是记录下来的部分，没被记录的还不知道有多少。

言峰精选了一些放给恩奇都看。对方的精神状态已经趋于崩溃，这段时间，言峰在他身上看到了一个人能够表现出来的痛苦的极致。他感到快慰，并不是因为觉得美。

终于放完了的时候，恩奇都已经连嘶吼的力气都没了。他垂着头，长长的黑发遮住了脸，看上去似乎是已经彻底崩溃。

言峰微笑着，佯装为难地说："果然还是不知道比较好吧。你不用这么痛苦，我也不用背叛和吉尔伽美什的约定。"

恩奇都动了动嘴唇，似乎在说什么，声音细若蚊蝇。言峰正高兴，想听清这个失败者都嘟囔了些什么而凑过去，恩奇都却突然暴起，钳住他的脖子把他按倒在地上。

他明明被捆住了的。到底是什么时候？

言峰曾险些掐死过吉尔伽美什，现在这情况似乎颠倒了过来，快被掐死的人变成了他。恩奇都双眼通红，脸上全是泪水，用一种难以用语言来描述的憎恨俯视着言峰，看起来十足的像个疯子。他的手劲则大的像个怪物，言峰开始缺氧，眼前发花，喉咙里发出奇怪的咯咯声。情况糟糕到了极点。他的手哆哆嗦嗦地探向腰间。

"你怎么敢…"恩奇都的声音嘶哑难听，听上去几乎不像人类："你怎么敢这么对他。"

好在疯狂给他力量却也带走了他的理智和警惕，言峰在千钧一发之际终于摸到了扣在腰间的佩枪，枪管向上，对着恩奇都的腹部，狠狠开了几枪。

"唔...！"

恩奇都茫然地瞪大眼睛，好像还不知道发生了什么。他的手开始失去力量，言峰死里逃生，把他的身体推开，摇摇晃晃地站起来，大口大口地喘着气。

大概是被打中了动脉，出血量大得吓人，很快就染红了一小片瓷砖。恩奇都不甘心地呻吟着，伸手去抓言峰的脚踝，言峰冲着他毫不犹豫地补了几枪，直到用完弹夹的所有子弹为止。然后他将手枪随手扔在地上，虚脱一样地靠着墙平复呼吸。这里有监控录像，是恩奇都袭击自己在先，对方虽然身份特别，但上面也不好因为这个为难自己。

但是真的糟糕了。他想。

恩奇都死了，他要用什么来要挟吉尔伽美什，好让他继续活下去呢？

"...…你..."

他听到了一个模模糊糊的声音。是恩奇都发出来的，他竟然还没有断气，生命力简直强得离谱。

恩奇都努力抬起脸，他那英俊的脸庞沾染血污和疯狂的样子看上去几乎是可怖的。言峰蹲下身子仔细听—他这次可再也没法突然袭击自己了。

恩奇都一边喘着气，一边说："…你爱他，对吧？"

言峰的表情凝固了。

恩奇都一边咳嗽一边笑着："可恨…可怜的…小丑..."

越往后，录影带里出现的人就越少，到了最后，几乎只有言峰和吉尔伽美什两个人。加之他对自己不正常的憎恶，很轻易的，就能想到这一点。

吉尔在这个混蛋手里受尽了屈辱，但谁能猜到，他居然对吉尔怀抱着那样的心情？恩奇都无法理解，如果真心爱一个人怎么会那样对待他，但他的直觉告诉自己，他的判断没有出错。

他相信吉尔，有办法让这个自己已经再也没法报仇的对象生不如死。

然后你很快也会来，和我一起的吧。

在最后的弥留之际，恩奇都一遍遍在脑海里勾勒吉尔伽美什的面容。

他怀抱着悔恨，和一丝难言的安详，呼出了最后一口气。

跌跌撞撞地在走廊上疾走，言峰的脚步是那么急切，仿佛是在一片黑白的世界里寻找唯一的色彩。

他绝非因为杀人而惶恐。言峰已经杀过太多人，天生的异常让他对亲手扼杀同类的事情感受不到任何罪恶感，所以，此刻刺痛着他的胸膛的，只能是恐惧，对失去的恐惧。

他拥有的东西实在是太少了。所以即使是失去一件，就让他承受不起。

不过...他真的拥有过么？

把这个问题暂且抛到一边。言峰看了看表，这个时间，吉尔伽美什应该刚刚注射完药物，根据以往的经验来看，他不可能是清醒着的。

也就是说，还可以见到他。

就算知道不大妥当，言峰也无法再抑制心中的急切之情，迫不及待地，想要见他。

想去触摸，想去确认，似乎心中那无名的恐惧，只能通过这种方式得到纾解。

带点迟疑地打开牢房的门，吉尔伽美什果然睡着。他越来越难以保持清醒，有些时候，似乎即使是呼吸这件事本身，都足够让他疲惫了。他面色苍白，气息很浅，刚刚注射过药物的手安静地放在一边，安详得像是即将被摆进铺满百合花的棺材里的尸体。

言峰在门口看了一会，才敢迈步走进去。他的声音轻得像是怕搅乱了这一室的静谧。

"吉尔伽美什..."

呼唤名字的目的，绝不是为了叫醒他。言峰低沉醇厚如同大提琴奏鸣的声音在空荡的房间里孤独地回响，似乎是一场一个人的演奏，莫名地就让人觉得悲怆。

他的手那么白，那么冷，好像是一块冰。优美的骨骼妥帖地硌着手心，脉搏虚弱得快要感受不到，就连这切实握着的手，也像是一个泡影，稍微用力了，就再也找不到踪迹。

轻轻地拨开金色的额发，露出他漂亮的额头来。这么沉睡着的吉尔伽美什是一幅还没来得及上色的油画，即使苍白如此，也依旧是美的。

淡薄的嘴唇轻得像羽毛，咬起来则是一朵枯萎的干花，被水分浸润后就重又绽放出色香来。那若有若无的冷香伴随着这个因单方面的动作而显得有点悲凉的吻，侵蚀唇舌，让头脑微醺。睡着的人无法好好吞咽，所以由言峰帮他把过剩的唾液一一咽下去。

伤痕累累的嘴唇因为无法承受过于激烈的亲吻而渗出血丝，所以这个吻里又带了血腥味。这么轻易的，就可以吞噬对方的唾液和鲜血，生命的一部分尝起来是这么甘甜。要是可以就这么吃下去就好了。要是可以像体液交换一样这么轻松地与对方沟通就好了。

病袍很宽松，穿着与否几乎没什么区别。他的身体近乎于赤裸。曾经鲜活而美艳的红色纹路被时间熄灭，取而代之的是丑陋的结痂和疮疤，割裂了比例完美的肉体。打开软软地垂着的腿，细腻的大腿内侧的疤痕丑得甚至让人不忍看。因为刻得太深，有的地方甚至还没有完全止血。那字体是那么急切而拙劣，像是个急于注明自己归属的孩童。但他自己甚至还不如一个孩童，毕竟吉尔伽美什不是物件，而他也不属于他。

即使可以像这样随意摆弄他的肉体，肆意践踏他的精神。任他怎么蹂躏他弄脏他奸污他凌辱他，不属于自己的东西还是不属于自己。言峰的作为，充其量就是用最难看的方式，在吉尔伽美什身上刻下了"到此一游"四个字而已。

那么是哪里错了？是从最开始就错得一塌糊涂了吗？

不应该在他的身体上弄下疤痕吗？不应该弄残他的双腿吗？不应该让他虚弱不堪吗？不应该强奸他吗？不应该鞭挞他吗？不应该殴打他吗？不应该侮辱他吗？不应该拷问他吗？不应该囚禁他吗？不应该俘虏他吗？不应该在那个广场上抬头，去看他哪怕一眼吗？

一一不应该爱上他吗？

可是那又怎么能做到呢！人难道没有去爱自己所爱之人的权利吗？更何况，在言峰三十多年的人生里，吉尔伽美什是唯一一个能触动他僵死了的心灵的人。仅仅一次的机会，他只是想要抓紧了，想去看去听去触摸去舔去吻去拥抱去爱，让自己那空无一物的灵魂稍微变得充实一点点，难道连这么本能的想法都是罪不可赦的吗？难道他就不能去追求自己唯一所求吗？难道他就必须忍受着那能把灵魂都冻结的空虚直到死去为止吗？

可是他这么去做了，依旧什么都没能得到。这双手依旧像是刚出生时那样空空如也，连哪怕一件物事也没有握在手中过。

冰冷的液体滴落在吉尔伽美什光裸的肌肤上。言峰的表情空白得就像从没有拥有过表情，空白得像他自己一片虚无的灵魂，泪水却那么汹涌，像是婴儿的啼哭，无声的啼哭。他刚出生时大概也是这样，一边哭泣，一边伸出手，向着虚空抓握，却什么也没能握在手里。

"呵呵。"

短暂的笑声打断了他的泪水。吉尔伽美什笑了，虚弱得上气不接下气的语调，却依然能那么刺人。

"你也是有眼泪的么？"

鲜艳瑰丽的红色视线上下打量着半压在自己身上的言峰，在触及他白色衣角上沾着的鲜血时，稍微凝固。然后吉尔伽美什移开视线，看着牢房的天花板，眼神平静又晦涩难辨。

"你...杀了恩奇都吧。"

"不可能，"言峰的眼神动摇着看着他："这个时间你不可能会清醒着。"

吉尔伽美什吃力地牵扯了下嘴角："果然杂种就是杂种。就算是再强效的药剂，用得多了也就没那么管用了。你是觉得我一定会沉睡不起才敢刚杀完人就到我这来的？看来比我想的要蠢得多。"

他瞥了瞥言峰尚带着泪痕的脸，补充了一句："也脆弱得多。"

"哼，"言峰有些不自在的反问："倒是你，最重要的人可是已经被我杀了啊，稍微表现得伤心一点怎么样？"

再痛苦一些，再绝望一些，再憎恨我一些。瞪我也好，骂我也好，如果可以做到的话打我也随便你，只是不要用那种...仿佛已经什么都无所谓了的眼神看着我。

"我的悲痛早就用完了，"吉尔伽美什甚至挤出了一个微笑："我已经在忐忑不安中被折磨了太久。你知道吗，我已经预想过不知道多少次恩奇都的死亡，把能够痛苦的份都耗尽了。所以现在知道他的死讯，反而不会感到多么激动。我为他高兴。因为我知道他的死不会是毫无价值，他一定已经做到了自己能做到的最好了。无论是我也好他也好，在活着的时候已经得到了太多，此生无憾，所以，即使是死亡也不值得畏惧。"

"我已经，没什么可牵挂的了。"

言峰无可救药地对已经死去的人感到嫉恨，那恨意很快被无能为力的感觉浇灭了。到此为止了，他想。他还能用什么手段来胁迫这样的吉尔伽美什，让他继续活下去呢。

"...我爱你，"言峰的声音低哑不堪，他伸出手，去摸吉尔伽美什的脸："我爱你。"

像是说给对方又像是说给自己。一句绝望的宣告，一句苍白的悼词。

如果注定灭亡的话，那至少让这份曾切实存在过的感情在那双红瞳之下送葬吧。

吉尔伽美什根本连看他都没有看一眼："所以接下来你就要接着贯彻你的爱情了吗？你想怎么做？强奸还是再在本王身上刻点记号什么的，都随便你。"

"那种事...事到如今我已经不会再做，就算做了，也没有什么意义。"

言峰抬起头，一字一顿地说："最后的最后，我只是...想拥抱你。"

不是那种单方面的，残暴的悲惨的行为，而是真真正正的，能够切实感受到对方的存在，灵肉交融的性爱。

这大约是一种证明。证明自己并非一无所有，证明曾真正地拥抱着什么，拥有过什么。

吉尔伽美什仿佛很好笑地看着他，问道："你凭什么认为本王会答应你？"

他确实已经什么都不在乎了，能够打动现在的吉尔伽美什的东西，几乎不存在。

但那也只是"几乎"。

言峰俯下身子，近得呼吸着对方的吐息。掏出从血泊里捡起来的手枪，抵上吉尔伽美什的心脏。

"我会杀了你。"他低低地说："用杀死他的武器，杀死他的方式。你不至于死在手术床或者断头台上。"

"..."吉尔伽美什通透的红色眼瞳直直地看着他，一阵沉默，然后露出了一个真正的笑容："成交。"

老实说，言峰没有把握吉尔伽美什会答应他。所以，意料之外收到肯定的答复，他反而愣住了。

开心吗？当然。无论结局如何，至少，此时此刻曾拥有过的满足和喜悦，不是伪物。

"我…也许对你说了很多谎，"言峰把手枪随手扔在床头柜上，低头去吻那金丝一样的额发："但之前的话并不是假的。"

言峰也算是经历过数次生离死别的人。但没有一次，像现在这样感到深切的悲伤。

尚且没有分别，就已经开始被思念所折磨。他从未想过，柔软到这种程度的感情，居然有一天会像这样折磨着自己。

"我爱你。"

同样，如此浓厚而悲怆的告白，也似乎是不应属于他的东西。

那双色泽瑰丽，精美胜过所有宝石的深红微妙地带上了点笑意，他的声音低哑而绵软："说这种话，你是想在本王这里寻求什么呢？"

言峰哑然失笑。他低下头，托着那冰冷的面颊，反复而缠绵地浅吻那形状优美的丽色双唇。吉尔伽美什纤长浓密的浓金眼睫扫着他的脸颊，保持着这几乎贴着嘴唇的温暖距离，他喃喃的说："一无所求。"

"我想明白了。过剩的欲求是罪，而罪孽会让人失去太多。其实就算非你所愿，你也已经给予了我非常重要的东西了，不是吗—渴求之情，爱人之心，和世界之美。"

言峰曾空白一片的世界，最初就是在那双红瞳的注视之下，着上色彩。复苏之风，天国之键，智慧树的禁果。正是因为有这个人的存在，那样的人生才有了意义，就算最终会使他痛苦，但那痛苦又何尝不是一种恩赐？

"能遇见你真是太好了，我的陛下。"

如果这个世界上，还有什么能让言峰由衷地效忠与信仰的对象的话，只可能是眼前的这个人了。

"别把本王说的像个神一样。"吉尔伽美什看起来不耐烦极了，他扯住言峰的领子："不是要做吗？那就快一点，趁本王还没有反悔。"

吉尔伽美什抬起头，啃上了言峰的嘴唇。他的亲吻粗暴得不能称之为一个吻，但言峰依旧甘之若饴。渐渐得，激烈纠缠着的唇舌之间开始弥漫着腥气，是他扯裂了他的伤口，亦或是他咬破了他的嘴唇。血与铁的味道，硝烟与战场的味道。败得一败涂地的人是谁？

战火如荼。无数个炽烈的亲吻，仿佛是一对热恋的情侣，从脖颈延绵至胸口。温暖或冰冷的手爱抚着肌肤，拂过的地方就燃起火焰。吉尔伽美什的病袍早就不知道被扔到了哪里，而言峰扣得严实的衣物也被他和吉尔伽美什一起扯得七零八落。肌肤贴着肌肤，交换着喘息和心跳，赤裸裸的肉欲却又如此神圣。彼此都从对方身上感到急切之情。

不管初衷为何，至少此时此刻，两人曾共享同一种感情。

这难道不是...已经足够幸福了吗？

"啊..."

乳芯被那滚烫的唇齿包裹咬噬，肿胀发红。而那双修长有力的手掌已经开始激烈地爱抚他带上热度的下体。吉尔伽美什毫不压抑地喘着热气，他抬起头，不堪示弱地啃吻着对方沾上薄汗的喉结，伸手向下摸去，把那因为勃起而显得沉甸甸的粗大器官握在手里，略微粗暴地套弄。如果不是腿已经用不上了，那么他一定会用力扣住对方的腰，把他向自己拉。

既然已经答应要做，那就没有再抗拒下去的必要。而且不管怎么说，这也是自己人生中最后的性爱了，不好好享受可是会遭天谴的。

吉尔伽美什手上的技巧比起这方面经验匮乏的言峰，不知道要好上多少。得到意料之外热情的服务，言峰的受宠若惊没能持续太久，就变成了危机感。他的额头滴着汗，忍耐地咬着嘴唇。他甚至觉得那灵活而魔性的手指是带着恶意的，滑嫩的掌心的包裹似乎是温柔的，但那捋动的力道简直堪称蹂躏，更不要提那毫不吝惜地戳刺着铃口的指尖了。最要命的是，这行为虽然粗暴，但对言峰这种本就感度迟钝的人来说反倒刚刚好，在玩弄欲望的方面，吉尔伽美什简直是拿捏得当，游刃有余的恶魔。

"嗯…吉尔伽美什？"言峰惩罚似的狠狠咬了一口对方染上血色的嘴唇："你也适可而止一点。我如果就这么射了，那就只能到此为止了啊。"

"哼哼。"吉尔伽美什得意地笑了笑，眯眼吸吮着言峰的下唇，他喘息着，挑衅道："那是你的事，本王可不管。反正你如果射出来，一切就结束了。"

"这可真是不得了，"言峰似乎很为难地耸耸肩："看来我非得快一点不行了。"

他用两根手指抵住吉尔伽美什变得柔软的嘴唇，吉尔伽美什眨眨红色的眼睛，会意地吞下他的手指。带着薄茧的粗糙手指被柔嫩艳红的舌尖仔细舔弄，言峰小幅度地搅动他的口腔，吉尔伽美什配合地吸紧，牙列擦过指腹，带来一阵颤栗般的麻痒。言峰吞吞口水，简直是魔性，他想，手指怎么看都不应该是敏感带的。他努力平复了下心情，试图让自己看上去不那么像个初尝禁果的学生一样兴奋。

他抽出手指，稍微撤离身子，搂住吉尔伽美什纤细的腰，把他向自己靠近了一点。他用手指在对方紧闭着的穴口上打着转，问了一句："要进来了？"

吉尔伽美什侧过头，"啧"了一声："费什么话。"

言峰摇摇头，然后还是尽量小心地把手指轻轻插了进去。就算吉尔伽美什的这具身体称得上是身经百战，两根手指对于没有扩张的后穴还是过分粗大了，更何况唾液绝对不能算是优秀的润滑剂。但这也无所谓了。自己也好对方也好，都已经急切难耐。

肉壁裹得像是要把手指推出去一样紧，寸步难行，但吉尔伽美什勉力调节着呼吸，还是勉强把它吞进了深处。只要能插进来就简单多了，言峰虽然不擅长于此，但好歹熟能生巧。他轻轻爱抚着早就默记于心的敏感点，让颤动着的内壁放松下来。等到总算感到能顺畅动作了之后，就小幅度地抽弄、扭曲着手指，吉尔伽美什的腰轻轻颤着，陷进床单里的手指是他感到舒服的信号。对于这幅格外敏感的身体来说，这些刺激就已经足够让他进入状态了。

"哈啊...够、够了..."

吉尔伽美什睁开微眯着的眼睛，催促着言峰。

"你确定？这就进去的话，你会很疼。"就算自己早就饥渴难耐，言峰还是向对方确认道。虽然他早就让吉尔伽美什感受到过比这多得多的痛苦，但现在不一样，完全不一样。

"本王说可以就可以。"吉尔伽美什瞪了他一眼，然后伸手环住言峰的脖子："足够了。快点插进来。"

"..."言峰呼吸一滞，他抽出手指，眯了眯眼："这可是你说的。"

他扶住自己的性器，对准那尚未完全闭合的穴口。把自己推进去的时候，言峰侧头，细密地舔吻着吉尔伽美什的耳廓。他进行地足够慢，被挤压开，一点点吞进自己的穴口每一丝细微的颤抖，吉尔伽美什逐渐浑浊起来的喘息，被从头到尾渐渐吞没包裹的细微感觉...他要充分感受这个过程，这样才能铭刻在眼里，在灵魂里。

"啊...哈嗯..."

吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，他的身体毕竟太虚弱了，过剩的快感几乎造成晕眩。他们身体的相性确实好的异常，在以前他就有这种感觉了。尽管同为男性，却异常得契合，所以就算仅仅是插进去而已，就已经非常舒服了。如果不看其他，单从官能角度来讲，这个"言峰绮礼"，倒是他遇见过的，在床上最合拍的人。

简直是讽刺。

言峰显然也感觉到了。被那样妥帖而细腻地包裹的感觉简直甜蜜得不可思议，汗水迷蒙了双眼，但言峰还是睁着眼睛，不愿错过哪怕一瞬眼前的风景。不会有第二次了，所以每一秒都是无价的宝物。

"...我要动了。"

"闭嘴...嗯！啊啊！"

明明想要再慢一点的。但只要进入这具美妙的身体，言峰就变得无法克制住自己的躁动，简直像是某种无药可救的热病一样。即使想要温柔也做不到，那实在与自己的本性背道而驰，而且那样的温存，如果存在于他和他之间，实在是违和过头了。所以既然是最后一次，干脆就随性而为吧。

言峰抓住吉尔伽美什的手，与他十指相扣。身体的动作是那么官能而激烈，心灵却不能再宁静了。吉尔伽美什在他的怀里扭动，颤抖着，呻吟热情又甜蜜。他的身体把他包裹得那么紧，似乎从最开始就应该是一个整体。没有充分润滑的甬道不够滋润，抽插起来也算不上顺畅，但言峰却爱极了这种毫无阻碍的感觉，也爱极了吉尔伽美什混杂着快悦和痛苦的表情。

"嗯嗯...哈、哈啊啊！"

无视了少许撕裂的疼痛，吉尔伽美什闭上眼睛，几乎狂热地追求着肉欲的快感。他本来就是个对快感相当诚实的人，这时更加如此。又或者正让他狂热的不仅仅是快感。他在宣泄。情感的尖啸，就通过情欲的释放来发泄吧。数个月来的耻辱，身体被摧残的痛苦，失去爱人的悲伤，和就算再怎么看得开，生而为人就不可能完全杜绝的，对即将到来的死亡结局的恐惧，对那无梦长夜的恐惧。泪水濡湿了他的脸颊。只有一半是因为快乐。

不过还好，他不用等太久，无论是快感还是痛苦，终将归于虚无。

情欲也好，感情也好，都差不多积攒到了极点。吉尔伽美什没法夹紧言峰的身体，只能用力攒住他的手，提醒对方自己快要达到顶峰。

"啊啊、嗯，我差不多要…嗯啊！"

吉尔伽美什睁开眼睛。濡湿了的赤色双眸里满是复杂的无法计量的情感。那应该是美丽的，但言峰只是看了一眼，就感到难言的悲痛。

原因他自己也不清楚。大概是因为看到那样的眼神就知道终于要分离了吧。

"..."言峰一言不发。只是低头，轻轻地吻吉尔伽美什白净的额头。

几乎是同时，吉尔伽美什达到了高潮。

他颤抖着嘴唇，却没有叫出声音。本来应该是很快的过程，在他的感知之下却格外漫长。吉尔伽美什眼前发花，极点的快感几乎屏蔽了除此之外所有的感觉。这是一种非常奇妙的体验，他似乎不仅仅是达到了一次绝顶的高潮，还是一场洗礼，一个祝福。一直以来压抑着胸口的感情，似乎瞬间被清空了，他感觉很轻。不只是肉体，还有灵魂。平复呼吸，再度睁开眼睛的时候，是时候了，吉尔伽美什想，是时候告别了。真正的，无可畏惧。

言峰虽然也觉得肉体交合的感觉舒服得难以言喻，但这一次，无论如何就是达不到高潮。绝不是身体感度之类的问题，看见吉尔伽美什那双异常清澈的眼睛之后，他一瞬间就明白了。怎样才能让快感绝顶。

他伸向床头柜，拿起那把枪的手并没有颤抖。他知道自己必须去做，必须去迎接自己一生的巅峰，即使那同样也会是一生的梦魇。

黑洞洞的枪口抵上吉尔伽美什的左胸。他望着吉尔伽美什，吉尔伽美什也在望着他。即使他还流着眼泪，却一点也不显得脆弱。多么剔透的眼神，多么平静的笑容。

能够遇见你真的太好了。能够爱上你真的太好了。

泪水涌出的刹那，言峰开了枪。

一枪。两枪。三枪。

一点点的，终结着他的生命。终结着自己挚爱的生命。

像对待恩奇都那样，直到用完最后一颗子弹，言峰都没有停止射击。就算，那个人的呼吸早就停止了也一样。

再也见不到了。再也没有吉尔伽美什了。

眼泪，鲜血，痛苦和狂喜，把言峰的脸扭曲成凄厉的模样。他颤抖地抚摸吉尔伽美什胸前那个狰狞的血洞，感受到血的炽热和死的宁静。对上仍然睁着的那双赤色眼瞳，就在那一刻，他达到了高潮。

这大约是他一生最极致的一次高潮。歇斯底里的快感抽干了言峰所有的力气，他软软地倒在吉尔伽美什的身上，紧紧抱住那具还残留着温暖的身体，把脸埋进他已经感觉不到脉搏的颈窝。

狂喜褪去之后，他终于开始感到空虚。

能把灵魂都吞噬的，可怕的空虚。

 **END**

 **By** **鸡儿断掉的渣男真**


End file.
